Albus Severus Potter
by Death-Of-The-Pensieve
Summary: Albus Severus Potter goes to Headmistress McGonagall's office, finding more than he expected.


There was a loud knock on the headmistress' door, followed by a very mellow "Come in!"

The large wooden door slowly swung open, revealing a small boy with messy black hair and radiant green eyes, standing in the door way. He took slow, small steps into the office, and slowly lifted his head and looked around the room with amazement. He noticed all the shiny silver gadgets placed oddly on different tables, and took note to ask his father about them later.

"Hello?" The small boy spoke to the air, wondering who told him to come in. All of the portraits on the wall turned to look at the little boy at the sound of his voice. He looked at the ground and his cheeks turned a slight red.

"Professor McGonagall said that there was something up here for me…" The little boy raised his head slightly to stare at the portraits on the wall, thinking they had been offended by his unexpected visit.

"It's quite alright. No need to be scared." The portrait of an old man spoke to him in a sing-songy voice. He was wearing magenta robes, with long white hair, and an even longer white beard. His eyes sparkled bright blue.

The boy looked at the portrait then down at the golden plate underneath it, and read aloud "Albus Dumbledore?"

"Who is this boy, Albus?" A portrait of a middle-aged man spoke, his long black hair in his face, and his black eyes fixed on the little boy.

"Ah, Severus. I was thinking the same thing. But it's quite obvious, isn't it?"

"Severus? Severus Snape? Albus Dumbledore?" The little boy's voice was filled with curiosity and amazement.

"Who are you?" Snape spoke directly to the little boy.

"Albus Severus Potter."

Snape's face was contorted with confusion, "Albus Severus…Potter?"

"My father named me after the best headmaster Hogwart's has ever seen, and the bravest man he ever knew. My father's Harry Potter, sir."

Albus Dumbledore's face lit up, and he smiled at the name. "It's Harry Potter's boy, Severus. And he named him after us…"

Severus Snape's face was slightly flushed, "Your father named you, after me…after us?"

"Yes, sir." Albus Severus moved forward a step, and a looked directly into Snape's black eyes.

Severus Snape straightened up, and his black eyes met the green. "What house are you in, Mr. Potter?"

"Slytherin," Albus Severus smiled and continued "My father told me that Professor Snape- you were in Slytherin, and that he was the bravest man my father has ever known. And that being sorted into Slytherin, just meant that Slytherin has earned an amazing student."

"Your father was quite right. How is your older brother James, and your younger sister Lily?" Albus Dumbledore's blue eyes pierced through Albus Severus.

At the name Lily, Snape looked at Dumbledore, then right back at Albus Severus.

"How do you know about Lily?" asked Albus Severus.

"Professor Mcgonagall does tend to talk in here. Yet, for some reason, she kept you quiet."

"Oh, well, James is fine. He's in Gryffindor. Lily isn't in school yet, she's only nine. But she want's to be a Ravenclaw. But, I think it's just because she likes the blue of th-."

"What are their full names, Mr. Potter?" Snape cut in, now contently staring at Albus Severus, and making no action to hide it.

"James Sirius Potter, and Lily Luna Potter, sir." Albus Severus breathed deep."My father told me about you, Professor Snape."

"What did he say?"

"He told me a story about a young boy who fell in love with a girl. And how he made a lot of wrong choices, and lost the girl. But the boy knew a secret, and confided in the wrong person, and that put the girl in danger. So the boy asked for help, for he regretted his actions, but the girl was killed. But, she had a son; my dad. And he vowed to do whatever he could to protect the son from the same fate that took the sons' parents. Just because he loved his mum." He glanced at Dumbledore, who simply nodded his head. "That was you, sir, and my grandmother, Lily." Albus Severus smiled widely at the appalled look on Snape's face. "You know, you're the bravest man I know, too."

Snape looked at the Albus Severus, and then down, his face pink.

"I think I have to go, Sir. Before I get in trouble…" Albus Severus said his farewells to the watching portraits and turned his back to Snape and Dumbledore, he walked to the door and pulled it open.

"Wait" Severus Snape looked up at little Albus Severus and yet again the green eyes met the black, "You have your father's eyes…."

Albus Severus nodded with understanding and closed the door behind him


End file.
